bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
B/SSDC3: Wojownik z odległej planety
B/SSDC3: Wojownik z odległej planety – trzeci odcinek serialu Bakugan/Super Sentai Dino Charge. Treść Minął tydzień od kąd chłopaki zyskali morfery. Do tej pory jednak nie transformowali się w Strażników. Ciężkie treningi u mistrza Fuu fizycznie wykańczały chłopaków. - Mistrzu Fuu, możemy skończyć? - zapytał Rex. - Przestać... - poprawił go Dorian. - Przestać? - powtórzył Rex. - Możemy chwilę odpocząć, ale za piętnaście minut wracamy do treningu. ---- Wszyscy zaczęli pochłaniać hektolitry wody. Rzucali w siebie piłkami, itd... - Ludzie, kiedy w końcu skończymy te treningi... - jęknął Luke. - Za sto, dwieście lat... - westchnął Dorian. - Dosyć tego! Powiedzmy mu, że jesteśmy już gotowi stać się Strażnikami! Będziemy chronić tego miasta ze wszystkich naszych sił, razem to zrobimy! - krzyknął Luke. - Jesteście ze mną? - Nie. - Sorry, ale to trochę długie. - Raczej sam idź mu powiedz. - No serio? - zdziwił się Luke i podszedł do Fuu. - Tak? - rzekł Fuu do Luke'a. - O co chodzi? - Mistrzu Fuu. Trenujemy już od tygodnia i nauczyliśmy się bardzo dużo. Według mnie i moich przyjaciół jesteśmy już gotowi do stania się Strażnikami. Będziemy chronić tego miasta, zawsze będziemy dawać z siebie wszystko, ale daj nam już spokój i daj nam klucze do morferów. - Przekonałeś mnie. - Serio? - Nie. - No co wy wszyscy tak na nie? To chociaż skończmy te trzygodzinną torturę. - Dobrze, ale jutro zaczynamy od razu po szkole. - Możemy chociaż po Mr. Smitthym? - Oh, niech Ci będzie. - Dziękujemy mistrzu Fuu. - rzekł Luke oddalając się. - I co? - zapytał Mati. - Zgodził się? - Tak, chodźmy. ---- Wszyscy przechodzili koło Mr. Smitthy'ego i usiedli przy drive'ie. - Ludzie, on jest strasznie męczący. W tym tygodniu poznałem tysiące technik z kung-fu, karate i teakwondo... - westchnął Luke. - Zdecydowanie. Ja też nie wytrzymuję. - rzekł Rex i wyjął smartfona. Nagle zza budynku wydobyły się krzyki i piski. Ludzie zaczęli uciekać. - Ludzie uciekajcie stąd! To kosmici! - wrzasnął jakiś mężczyzna do chłopaków i uciekł w podskokach. - Kosmici? To chyba najwyższa pora użyć morferów. - Ale one są u Fuu. - powiedział Mati i wstał. - Jak mamy je wziąć? Luke wyjął telefon i zadzwonił do Fuu: - Fuu, kosmici atakują Los Angeles. Potrzebjemy morfery, możesz je nam dać? - Kosmici? Jacy kosmici? - Luke wychylił się za budynek. Kosmici byli biało-czarni. - Biało-czarni. - Petronianie. No cóż... Zaraz je wam przetransformuję. Po chwili pojawiły się morfery. Wszyscy je złapali i włozyli klucze. - Jesteście gotowi? - zapytał Luke. - Jasne. thumb|Rex atakuje kosmitów (zdjęcie robione tosterem)- Strażnicy, aktywacja! - krzyknęli jednocześnie i wskoczyli w trykoty. Wyglądali jak ci superbohaterowie z komisków. Każdy zdobył jakąś broń. - To jest super! - krzyknął z zachwytu Rex i pobiegł w kierunku kosmitów podskoczył i wymierzył paru kosmitom potężny cios, który ich zniszczył. - Oh, yeah! - Nieźle, nieźle. Teraz ja! - krzyknął Luke. - Booyakasha! - Skoczył bardzo wysoko i zaatakował dwóch kosmitów. - To jest naprawdę niezłe. Czuje się trochę inaczej, ale kij im w zęby! Mati zaczął wirować i również zaatakował trzech kosmitów. - Zaraz zniszczymy wszystkich kosmitów, buhaha! - Adrian zrobił salto w tył i kopnął jednego kosmitę, który wylądował na innym. - To jest dość łatwe. Minęło zaledwie parę sekund, kiedy Strażnicy wykończyli wszystkich kosmitów, jednak nie był to koniec. Pojawił się ogromny kosmita z czterema mieczami na plecach i dwoma w rękach. - Zniszczę was Strażnicy! Zjem wasze kości na kolację! - W sumie jest pora obiadowa, ale niech Ci będzie. - rzekł Luke i zaatakował pierwszy. Został uderzony mieczem i w mgnieniu oka przeleciał nad Strażnikami lądując w koszu na śmieci. - Uważajcie... On jest dość silny! - krzyknął Czerwony próbując wydostać się z kosza. - Śmiesznie wygladasz z tym koszem na zadku. - powiedział Dorian pomagając wydostać się Blaze'owi. Rex zaatakował pierwszy, ponieważ pokazał na co go stać. Zadał trzy niezłe ciosy, które na chwilę zatrzymały kosmitę. Mateusz rzucił się na kosmitę i zaczął kopać go po głowie. Dorian również zaatakował go po głowie, ale rękoma. Po ogłuszeniu Luke zaczął rzucać w niego koszami od śmieci. - Myślicie, że mnie... powstrzymacie? - Jesteś silny, ale możemy Cię pokonać! - wrzasnął Rex atakując kosmitę mieczem na wskos. - Masz ty śmieciu! - Śmieci! - krzyknął Luke rzucając w niego koszami. Skoczył na budynek, zrobił salto i jakimś młotem bardzo mocno przywalił mu w głowę. Strażnicy zebrali się w koło i złożyli morfery w dużą broń. Załadowali sporą ilość energii i wymierzyli cios niszcząc ciało kosmicie. - Oh! Jeszcze was zniszczę! - Strażnicy rządzą! - krzyknęli jednocześnie machając kosmicie na pożegnanie. - Wiecie co? Musimy tak częściej robić. ---- Tym czasem gdzieś w kosmosie. - Mój wojownik zawiódł. - Ja, ja wszystko wytłumaczę, panie. Oni byli silni! - Strażnicy zawsze byli silni, głupcze! Yu, ześlij tego głupca do Nicości. Niech tam gnije! - Nie, nie!! Nie!! - Muszę znaleźć potężnego wojownika, który zniszczyłby chociażby dwóch Strażników! Chyba nawet takiego posiadam... Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahaha! I know, this episode is not good, bye! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Super Sentai Dino Charge Kategoria:Twórczość Lukowskyy'ego